Metallic Dragons
Metallic Dragons are very rare dragons in the fact that they are not but one or two of their kind. Briarenth and Avenith are the only 2 gold dragons dragon, and as the gold dragons as they are female. They are strong in both battle and outside of the battle ring. To have a gold dragon the egg takes itself 5 weeks itself to hatch from their native homeland. The gold dragon is able to pick up spells but unlike the blues she must study whatever she sees before she can do it. She is naturally curious, however reserved. Neither will not mate with consent, as she is the only of her kind however when she does breed she will create pures of whatever male she is with, except for one in a thousand chances eggs will be a gold dragonness, and a Queen like she is. Where Is Avenith being her best friend and another gold dragon but younger so she isn't ready to rule yet she prefers to be on the battlefield. Briarenth and Avenith are two of their last kind both of them life in the highest regard however she has no problem with attacking if she is threatened, unlike the green she will go to battle and wage war and fight to even her own death. However, death itself can not hold her down, if someone kills her she will rescurrect and serve whom slayed her. As a gold dragon she is very fertile and the most fertile of dragons. This reason she is very elusive during mating season. She will hide and still has not been mated with due to the fact she is aggressive to oncoming males who attempt to mate with her. In her eyes she doesn't talk much, she perfers to talk in telepathy and use riddles when possible. Briarenth is truely a complecated character and is apt to learn. Later on the dragons will find out the roles infact are actually reversed.... Briar is the queen via look but it is a mask because she is protecting Avenith who is the real dragon queen. Later on Avenith will find out the truth about Briar and it will twist her to an extreme. Avenith is a psion and is able to manipulate things with her mind, from breaking things to mending her own body and over coming even death itself, if need be. She is wise as she is strong on the battlefield she is aware there are more important fights to have then with each other. She will work as a mediator to ensure there are more things to fight then each other however she will be swift to stand inbetween a fight.... to try and break it up, even at the battle between two males. Later on during her capture Briarenth has another golden egg, upon realising this and her self wanting to protect her daughter to come and another hope as this is rare indead for a gold dragonness to have 2 daughters she uses all the power she can to teleport the egg away from the hands of danger. Upon finding out what she did, Karkun kills Briarneth vowing to capture the daughter so that the mother will know in the life after that her daughter is a slave to him. With as she was killed her body went into the earth immediately and disapated into nothingness her smiling as she says "This is not the end for the gold dragons, monster, it is just the beginning on this world."